luchando por tu amor
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Edward se fue, pero ahora Bella es fuerte y decidida. ¿que pasa cuando los Cullen llegan a la nueva academia de Bella?-Edward, del amor al odio hay un solo paso.-dijo Bella.
1. encontrándote muy diferente

EPOV.

Ahora estaba aqui… ahora era humano.

Se preguntaran como, pues…

Flash-back

-Alice-la mire como si estuviera loca-¿de que hablas?

-de ser humanos otra vez, Edward-me sonrio-¿no quieres? Asi podras buscar a Bella, volver a ser feliz, Edward. Piénsalo.

-pero… ¿Cómo?-le pregunte mas interesado ahora.

La mension de bella solo hiso que mi frio y congelado corazón se estrujara haciéndome un nudo en la garganta.

-brujas. Están en la zona sur de africa, podemos buscarlas y pagarles para que nos conviertan en humanos-dijo mirando hacia el vacio.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellas pueden convertirnos de nuevo en humanos?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-internet. Y… porque supe sobre un clan, que se los pidió, y lo hicieron. Asi que, tenemos la oportunidad.-me dijo muy seria.

Y que mas puedo decir, acepte solo pensando en vovler a ver al amor de mi vida, a la única que me ha robado el corazón… Bella.

Fin flash-back

Todos los Cullen ahora eramos humanos, habíamos conseguido a las brujas en la zona sur de Africa, como Alice había dicho.

No fueron para nada baratas, nos costaron unos cuantos millones esas brujas manipuladoras.

Seguíamos teniendo nuestros dones, yo aun leia las mentes, Alice veía el futuro, Jasper controlaba emociones.

Rosalie había aceptado sin oir mas nada. Apenas escucho que podríamos solo dijo 'hagámoslo'.

Los demás lo pensaron y aceptaron, los que tuvieron mas tiempo para razonar fueron Carlisle y Esme. No sabían como íbamos a reaccionar después de pasar tanto tiempo sin necesidades humanas.

Bueno, vamos ahora al presente.

Cada iba en su auto, yo conduciendo mi Volvo, Rosalie en su BMW, Jasper y Alice en el Audi cope, Emmet en el Jeep y Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes.

Íbamos a chicago, donde nosotros estudiaremos en una academia, eso fue decisión de todos, aunque a Esme le dolería dejarnos por tanto tiempo.

Estábamos llegado a la Academia Sylteen. faltaban dos días para que comenzaran las clases. Solo habían llegado como 5 estudiantes aparte de nosotros.

Entramos al aparcamiento, después de que cada uno bajara del auto sus cosas, Esme se nos abalanso encima a cada uno.

Esme, humana, era una madre mucho mas llorona.

Comenzó a llorar como si nos fueramos a morir.

-los extrañare muchísimo, chicos.-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-tranquila, mamá-le dije mientras la abrazaba-iremos a visitarte en los días libres, llamaremos 3 veces por semana…

-no notaras que no estamos en casa-dijo Alice.

-si, todo estará bien-continuo Jasper.

Emmet y Rosalie asintieron.

-de acuerdo.

BPOV

-otra vez aquí-dijo Bree. Mi mejor amiga.

-si-le respondi mientras suspiraba y entrabamos a nuestra habitación, siempre ella tocaba como mi compañera de cuarto.

Ella y yo, y las otras animadoras teníamos nuestros dormitorios juntos, en el mismo edificio de la Academia.

-me muero por ver a los chicos nuevos-dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-siempre tan coqueta-dije y me deje caer en la cama.

-mira quien habla. Tienes a todos los chicos a tu pies, te llaman la 'Bomba Sexi'. Puedes tener a cualquier chico que quieras.-menos a uno, pensé yo.

La imagen de Edward me vino a la mente enseguida. -recuerdas el año pasado, como hicise que Mat lavara tu auto-y se comenzó a reir.

-si-me rei con ella-lo recuerdo.

-eres tan mala-y me miro orgullosa.-espero que este año no haya ninguna Briana.

Briana, una estúpida que creía que podía pasar sobre mi. Estuvo todo el año escolar siendo humillada por mi. Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

-si, oiste que este año estará en el club de teatro-y comenze a reirme con burla.

-sera la peor actriz de la vida-y se rio mucho mas fuerte Bree.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta. Me gire hacia alla.

Era Valery. Mi otra mejor amiga.

-hey, sexi-nos sonrio.

-hola-y fui a abrazarla.

-wow, Bella. Estas genial-me miro y me sonrio.-este año otra vez seras el centro de atención.-y miro a Bree.-oh por dios-grito y se lanzo sobre ella.

-hola Val,-se rio bree.

-tu también estas genial.

-pero mirate a ti-le dije.-tendras que decirme como conseguiste esa cintura.

Y nos reimos todas.

Si, ahora yo era esto. Una popular, de esas. Esas que te humillan, las que tiendes a seguir siempre. Aquellas que yo odiaba tan solo hace 1 año.

-hey, ya es hora del almuerzo, ¿Por qué no vamos, vemos a los nuevos chicos, calificamos a los nerds…?-les dije mientras me levantaba y arreglaba mi cabello.

-si, suena genial.-dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo, y volvieron a reir aun mas fuerte.

Me mire en el espejo antes de bajar.

Tacones altos de aguja, short de jean negro, y una blusa de volados.

Perfecta… diría Alice. Además mi equilibrio había mejorado mucho.

Comencé a bajar con mis amigas, mientras escuchaba lo que habían echo en vacaciones. En cuanto estaba a punto entrar al comedor escuche que unas chicas decían.

-es tan sexi, no puedo creerlo. Y su voz, dios… solo me pidió permiso para pasar y me calente como el infierno.

-ya quisiéramos un hombre asi-dijo otra.

-si, pero club de las animadoras baratas-y nos miro, ella pensaba que no la había escuchado-seguro querrán tenerlo.

Entre sin poder oir mas.

Apenas entramos todos voltearon a vernos. Los que ya nos conocían nos miraron un segundo y luego siguieron hablando, los nuevos nos miraron un poco mas de tiempo.

-oh por dios bella, mira hacia la derecha. Ahí un chico demasiado sexi que no para de mirarte como si fueras un angel-me dijo Val mientras caminábamos hacia la fila para comprar el almuerzo.

Voltee hacia alla y… Maldicion.

Era el, Edward Cullen.

Mirándome como si fuera un vaso de agua en el desierto.

Me quede estatica, no podía moverme, ellos estaban aquí. Esto era totalmente imposible.

Pude ver como sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre.

Todos ellos me miraban como si vieran un espactro.

-Bella-me llamo Bree, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos._ Será como si nunca hubiera existido. No me convienes, Bella…_-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos.-y sentí como jalo de mi brazo, regresándome a la realidad. Mire hacia ellas, val y bree, me miraban esperando una explicancion sobre eso.

-vamos a comprar-les dije pasándolas y acercándome a Mat Robinson-hey, Mat-lo salude, volteo hacia mi, y me miro con una sonrisa picara.

-hola, Bella. Pensé que era imposible que te vieras mejor y… ¡bam!, me sorprendes de esta manera-y siguió sonriéndome.

-gracias-e hise un puchero-¿nos puedes dar tu lugar en la fila?-y pase mi mano por su brazo.

-po-por supuesto, lo que sea por ustedes—tartamudeo.

-gracias, eres tan dulce, Mattie-se sonrojo cuando le dije asi.

También había aprendido que siendo sensual se puede lograr lo que sea.

Desde conseguir un lugar en la fila, hasta ser la reina del baile, y líder de toda la escuela.

Voltee de nuevo hacia la mesa donde estaban los Cullen.

Edward aun me miraba. Decidi sonreírle como si no me importara verlo.

Y lo salude con la mano.

El se quedo un momento confundido, y luego también me saludo.

Me gire y termine de comprar mi almuerzo.

-hoy tendremos que colocar los volantes para la audición de las chicas que se unirán al grupo.-me recordó Valerie.

-cierto. Solo hay espacio para 5 animadoras mas-les dije, mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa.

Por desgracia para llegar a mi mesa teníamos que pasar al lado de los Cullen. Cuando lo hicimos Alice me llamo.

-Bella.

Me gire hacia ellos.

-ah, hola Alice-la salude-¿Cómo están todos?-pregunte al general.

-bien. Normales.-respondio sonriendo.

-me alegro mucho por ustedes.-y luego note algo, sus ojos. No eran ni negros, ni dorados. Los de Alice eran marrones, los de Emmet negros, los de Jasper y Rosalie azules y… los de Edward eran verdes, un verde totalmente hermoso, verde esmeralda. -ammm… sus..-me calle. En ese momento mis amigas me llamaron desde nuestra mesa-me tengo que ir-y les sonreí-hablaremos luego.- Y mire a Edward-buscame después la bienvenida si quieres.

-claro-y me sonrio, ese sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

Asintieron mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa.

Sera que… eran humanos.

Tal vez.

-que fastidio, ahora hay que hacer la rutina de bienvenida.-dijo Bree.

-chicas-vimos como la entrenadora si acercaba a hacia nosotras-me faltaban ustedes 3, escuchen. Entrenamos esta rutina buena parte del verano, es hora de hacerla realidad frente a todos. Vayan a los vestidores del Gimnasio. Voy para alla en 20 minutos.-y con eso fue a hablar con el profesor Dylan, su amor secreto.

EPOV

Estábamos todos reunidos en el gimnasio de la AS (Academia Sylteen).

Algunas chicas me miraban y me guiñaban los ojos. Dios, aunque ahora sea humano igual las atraigo como mosquitos a la luz… fastidiosos mosquitos.

Bella estaba… totalmente cambiada. Ahora se notaba que era mucho mas segura de si misma, realmente sensual. Pude ver como se sorprendió de vernos ahí, como había quedado pasmada y… de repente nos habla como si nos hubiera visto en el verano o algo asi. Como con solo una mirada convenció a aquel chico para que les diera su lugar en la fila. Pude ver en la mente de aquel chico que adoraba a Bella, pero no de una manera romantica, mientras hablaba con ella solo se imaginaba mil y una formas de estar con ella en la cama.

En ese momento el director de la AS se coloco a un lado y tomo un micrófono.

-bienvenidos, a nuestros viejos y nuevos estudiantes.-dijo con energía demás, y el viejo siguió hablando sobre la institución y todo eso y luego lo que pareció ser el final de su discurso dijo-aquí tenemos un extraordinario grupo de porristas, tenemos 12 premios por ellas. Aquí están… ¡nuestras porristas!.

Y por la puesta principal salieron como 20 chicas vestidas con el mismo uniforme; Top corto azul con rayas verdes y una mini falta igual, pompones de esos colores. Todas gritando y saltando.

Me sorprendi cuando vi a Bella al frente de ellas usando ese pequeño traje.

Dios mio, que sexi. Sus curvas estaban tan definidas. Y sus piernas largas y torneadas… ya basta Edward.

Comenzaron con su rutina totalmente elaborada.

Llena de saltos y esas cosas.

Bella volando por el aire y callendo en los brazos de los chicos animadores.

Se puso en un angulo, con el cual, podía ver la curva de sus senos.

Maldición, me estaba poniendo duro.

Cuando terminaron su rutina Bella corrió hacia el director el cual le otorgo el micrófono, pude darme cuenta de que, también el director, miraba a las porristas de una manera totalmente inapropiada.

-sean todos bienvenidos. Mañana a las 9am serán las audiciones para nuestro equipo de porristas. Solo hay puesto para 5 chicas, asi que… ¡prepárense muy bien!-y levanto su pompón-espero ver una muy rigida competencia mañana, chicas. Las esperamos con ansias a todas las que quieran unirse.

Vinieron demasiados pensamientos a mi cabeza.

_Voy a ser la mejor de las porristas. _

_Esas chicas están tan buenas… _mas parecidos a esos.

Y corrió hacia su equipo y se sentaron en una banca de abajo.

La bienvenida termino con eso.

Bella aun estaba hablando con sus amigas y riendo, baje hacia ella sin hacerle caso a Alice ni a Emmet.

-hey-la salude.

-oh, Edward-y se levanto y camino los tres pasos que le faltaban para estar a 30 centimetros de mi.-¿te gusto la rutina?

Sus amigas me miraron y saludaron con caras picaras.

-si.. ahmm… estuvo genial.-le dije sonriendo.-podemos hablar a solas-le pregunte.

-claro-y tomo mi mano-ven conmigo.

Sentí, esa corriente eléctrica como aquel primer dia que le hable, cuando nuestras manos se rozaron.

Ella también la sintió porque dio un pequeño respingo.

Salimos fuera del GYM y caminamos hacia el grandísimo patio, y nos detuvimos en un árbol.

-ahora estamos solos y nadie nos interrumpirá-aun seguía sin poder leer su mente. Se acerco mas a mi.- ¿de que quieres hablar?

-bueno… mmm… ¿ya te diste cuenta de que somos humanos?-pregunte como idiota por su cercanía, mire hacia abajo por los nervios y… su escote. Oh dios mio.

-si, ya me di cuenta. Sus ojos están muy diferentes.-y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Bella…-me acerque a ella- te he extraño mucho.-coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la pegue a mi.

-yo también a ti, Edward.-y acerco sus labios, por un momento pensé que iba a besarme pero… sus labios solo tocaron mi mejilla.

-bella…-me rei un poco.

-Edward, no te dejes engañar.-se puso seria. Aunque aun seguía abrazandome.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte cofundido.

-tu, tu familia. Arruinaron mi vida,-y dejo de abrazarme-tuve que ver a un psicólogo, y lo peor, es que no podía hablar con la verdad. Que le iba a decir: ¿mi novio vampiro se fue después de que su hermano intento comerme? Edward yo te amaba-uso tiempo pasado, eso dolio-tanto, que quería hacer lo que fuera por ti, y tu de la nada, me dejaste, te aburriste de mi. Te fuiste. Yo quede sola, Edward. No sabes cuantas noches espere a que volvieras por mi-sus ojos se aguaron, pero aguanto las lagrimas.

-Bella yo..

-callate. Porque no quiero oírte, ni a ti, ni a Alice, ni a nadie de tu familia, Cullen. Asi que… preparate, porque todo el sufrimieto que yo tuve, se los enseñare mientras sigan aquí. Del amor al odio hay un solo paso.-luego vi a sus amigas caminando cerca.-chicas-grito.

-vamos acomodar nuestro cuarto-la invitaron.

-genial.-y corrió hacia ellas-adios, Edward, fue un placer hablar contigo.

¿Quién era, y que había echo con mi dulce Bella?

Cuando me encontré con Alice y los demás, todos estaba riendo y hablando. Mi cara de confusión hiso que Emmet preguntara

-¿Qué tal todo con Bella?

-mal, terriblemente mal.

-porque?-pregunto Alice.

-me odia, nos odia. A todos. Ni siquiera quiero repetir lo que me dijo.

-imposible-grito Alice-nos saludo perfectamente bien.

-si, y a mi me abrazo, y casi me besa hasta que me dijo, 'no te dejes engañar' y me dijo lo mucho que nos odiaba y porque. Y que no nos lo haría fácil.

-no puedo creer que Bella haya dicho eso. Bella no es asi-dijo Jasper.

-pues Bella cambio, y no solo como se viste.

Suspire.

-Rosalie y yo queremos entrar al equipo de porristas.-dijo Alice.

-Bella es la capitana…-dijo Rosalie.

-si, pero… igual tiene que dejarnos participar, y si lo hacemos estupendamente bien nos tendrá que meter en el equipo.

**nueva historia apenas consiga 5 reviews vuelvo a actualizar.**

**creanme, en esta historia veran cuan mala puede llegar a ser Bella.**


	2. porristas

BPOV

Estábamos platicando antes de que empezaran las audiciones de porristas. Chicas entraban, chicas salian, otras solo se sentaban en la banca a observar.

Vi entrar a Rosalie y a Alice.

Ja, prepárense.

-bien chicas, haga una línea.-dije con una sonrisa pero con voz firme-primero que todo, vamos a calentar. Van a trotar hasta que Bree sople el silbato, esta es mas una prueba de resistencia. Asi que… la que no pueda aguantar mas de 10 minutos trotando, se ira. La que se muestre débil, se ira. Una porrista entrena siempre. Aquí no existe la gripe, no existe el dolor de cabeza, no existe el cansancio, ni el sueño, ni las salidas con el novio. Primero el equipo, luego todo lo demás. Hacemos saltos olímpicos, con un tobillo lastimo. Asi que cada una agarre un collar con numero, y cuando todas tengan uno, pueden empezar a trotar en una muy bien alineada fila.

Todas fuero a agarrar un numero. Mire hacia arriba y vi a Edward, a Jasper, y a Emmet. Observando.

Todas hicieron una fila, y comenzaron a trotar.

Agarre la banderita roja, y corri hacia donde empezaba la fila, y trote con ellas.

-nosotras somos duras con nosotras mismas, la que se sienta débil, prepárense. Porque aquí, se le pide hasta donde su cuerpo alcance. Asi que… háganlo mas rápido-grite.- a la que señale con la vadera roja, esta elimiada.

Esto dicho, corri al centro de la cancha, y ellas corrian alrededor de mi.

Después de 5 minutos, una de ellas se cayo.

Fui hasta alla.

-levantate-grite-no tienes cara de ser tan débil.

Ella se levanto y siguió trotando.

-mas rápido-trote con ella, esta chica me gustaba, era fuerte.-eso es-grite cuando la vi llegar hasta el comienzo de la fila.

Otros 5 minutos, y ya había señalado a 7 chicas con la bandera, pero Alice, y Rosalie seguían en el comienzo de la fila.

Alice se resbalo asi que pude sonreir.

-levantate, Cullen-grite, levanto, pero pude ver que sentía dolor en un costado-¿te duele?-dije mordaz- eso no es nada, Cullen. No quiero que trotes, CORRE-grite. Ella comenzó a correr-¿eso es lo mas rápido que puedes correr, Cullen? Eres débil.

-no lo soy-grito.

-demuestralo entonces-grite mas fuerte-corre mas rápido-segui gritándole.

Rosalie me dio una mirada de odio.

-Hale, corre tu también-le grite-correras hasta que la cabeza te arda, no sientas tus piernas, y caigas pensando que estas muerta. CORRE.

Mire a Edward, me miraba… dolido.

En el fondo, todavía lo amaba, pero también quería venganza asi que…

-no te veo haciendo dando el 100% de esfuerzo, Hale-grite.

Luego lo mire de nuevo, Emmet me miraba como si yo fuera el dragon de la bella durmiente. Les sonreí a todos.

Pasaron 3 minutos y solo quedaron 10 chicas. Sono el silbato, y todas pararon, y algunas hasta se tiraro al suelo, exhaustas, incluyendo a Rosalie y a Alice.

-descansen. Esto solo fue el comiezo.-dije.

Valerie se me acerco.

-fuiste algo dura con Cullen y Hale-me dijo.

-¿esta mal?

-no, les demostraste quien manda. Vi a Hale, tratando de convencer a Mat, y a Richard de que les compraran el almuerzo. Y Mat lo hiso.-dije Bree- todos saben que Mat, Richard, y Daniel son nuestros chicos. Nosotras somos las bombas sexis, y ellas llegan creyendo que puede hacer lo que quieran, hasta le ordenaron a los de primer año llevar sus maletas.

-perras.-dijo Valerie.

-nosotras somos las jefas aquí asi que…-me gire hacia ellas- al suelo, quiero 50 lagartijas. 60 para Cullen y Hale.-sonrei.

Ellas las hicieron sin quejarse. Mmmm, son mas fuertes de lo que pensé.

Después de que cada una de ellas, mostro los saltos y volteretas que sabia hacer. Pusimos una coreografia, que debían seguir, una muy sensilla.

En ningún momento Rosalie y Alice se equivocaron y sus saltos eran… geniales. Maldición.

-que perras, no podemos eliminarlas. Son realmente buenas, tendremos que meterlas en el equipo.-dijo Valerie.

Asentí. Molesta.

-Bien nombrare a 5 chicas.-dije alto- Jhonson, Caldwell, Diaz, Cullen, Hale. Las chicas que acabo de nombrar, son las nuevas integrantes del equipo.-dije con una falsa sonrisa.-las practicas y entrenamiento comienzan en una semana, prepárense, porque si hoy les pareció duro, no saben lo que es sudar. Pueden irse, las demás, lo siento mucho, adiós.

-pero yo lo hise todo bien-me grito una nueva chica.

-no me importa, vete. O quieres que te lo diga con una porra.

-eres fea, no quedaste, ahora si puedes largarte-canto Bree mordazmente.

La chica nos saco el dedo y se fue.

-pobre tonta-dijo Valerie.

-totalmente.

Reimos.

-buena porra.-me rei un poco mas alto.

Vi a Jasper abrazando a Alice, y Emmet a Rose. Edward estaba a un lado sonriéndoles. El se giro a verme, y me miro, de nuevo, triste y dolido.

Le gire los ojos, y camine hacia la salida junto con las chicas.

Mientras caminaba hacia alla, vi como Mat llegaba y les guiñaba las Cullen, Hale.

Le pase por un lado, sin mirarlo.

Este chico se vende.

-Bella-oi a Alice.

Me gire con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Hola chicas. Sus uniformes se les entregaran en esta semana, y mañana publicare la lista donde saldrá que papel jugaran en el equipo. Pueden ser Voladoras, Acrobatas... se hace viendo cuales son sus debilidades.

-ah, gracias.-Rosalie me frunció el ceño y lo dijo viéndome molesta.

-¿Tienes algún problema con lo que acabo de explicar, Hale?-le pregunte aun con una sonrisa.

-no, para nada, Swan.-dijo retándome.

Pude ver como Valerie y Bree arqueaban las cejas.

Mi sonrisa se fue.

-Rosalie, ten cuidado. Te recuerdo que no me conoces como crees.-la mire directo a los ojos.

-tu tampoco-su mirada era intensa, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿y que vas a hacer?-le pregunte y luego sonreí-¿chuparme la sangre?-Abrió los ojos mas de la cuenta, igual que los otros. Me rei para mi misma-tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mas importante que discutir estupideces contigo.

-totalmente cierto-dijo Bree mientras veía sus uñas.

-vamonos chicas. Tenemos que terminar nuestra habitación.-dijo mientras me daba la vuelta. Ellas se adelantaron habando mientras yo buscaba mi bolso, en uno de los hacientos.

-Bella-ese era Edward.

-dime.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Emmet.

-son tan dramaticos, Cullen.

-practicamente estabas matando a Alice y a Rosalie en la elección.

-¿entonces?-pregunte con cara de 'no me importa'. me gire hacia Mat que estaba hablando con otros chicos-Mat-lo llame, el corrió hacia mi.

-¿que necesitas, Bella?-dijo con ojos esperanzados.

-mi bolso, esta demasiado pesado para mi. Nesecito un hombre fuerte que lo lleve hasta mi habitación-dije con una vocecita suave que le gustaba.

-yo soy lo que buscas-me guiño el ojo y tomo mi bolso.

-esperame en la entrada de mi cuarto ¿si?-le pestañee.

-por supuesto-y se fue hacia alla.

-bien. ¿Qué me decían?-dije mientras soltaba mi cabello y veía a los ojos a Emmet.

-¿Dónde esta la Bella dulce y timida?-dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a Edward?-y lo mire directo a los ojos.-al parecer esa Bella no fue suficiente para él.

-Bella tu no entiendes-dijo Edward.

-No, Cullen. Tu no entiendes. Dime, Edward. Esta Bella es lo suficientemente sexy como para ti, o hace falta mucho mas para poder estar a tu estúpida altura.-dije con la voz llena de odio y dolor.

Los bolsos de Alice y Rose, estaban abiertos y en uno de los acientos. Con un movimiento los tire al suelo, y comence a caminar hacia la salida.

-recojan su desorden, cucarachas.

¿Cómo se atrevían?

**les regale este capitulo. jajaj. actualizo cuando tenga mas 3 reviews**


	3. besos y apuestas

Llegue a mi habitación y vi a Mat coqueteando con una chica nueva.

-Mat-lo llame molesta.

-Dime-se volteo enseguida hacia mi.

-gracias por traer mi bolso-dije tomandolo y pasando a mi cuarto.

-¿estas molesta?-me pregunto entrando a mi cuarto, le iba a decir que no podía entrar, pero al entrar vi a Richard y a Daniel junto con Valery y Bree.

-por supuesto que lo estoy-dije sentándome en mi cama. Mat era lindo, cabello negro, ojos marrones claros, y sonrisa sensual. Además de musculosos brasos. Pero… no era Edward.

Se sento a mi lado, y me cargo montándome en sus piernas.

-¿porque, Cariño?-me hablo tierno y puso unas cuantas almohadas detrás de su cabeza y se recostó.

El no era mi novio, pero… si lo había besado, el me había llevado a cenar, me regalaba boletos a todos los juegos. Era como un intercambio, yo le regalaba que lo vieran con la mejor chica del instituto, y el me daba un poco de cariño y boletos gratis.

-coqueteaste con las estúpidas de Cullen y Hale.

-lo siento, cariño. Son sexys.

-¿y yo no soy lo suficientemente sexy para ti entonces?-me moleste de nuevo, recordando a Edward y levantandome. Yo nunca seria lo suficientemente linda para el.

-calma, Bella-me dijo Daniel.-oye, te vi peleando con el nuevo, Cullen. Edward Cullen.

-si, Belly. No nos has dicho que tienes contra ellos.-dijo Bree.

-dinos-insitio Valery.

-no, no les dire nada-dije mirándome en el espejo.

-que diga el secreto, que diga el secreto, que diga el secreto-cantaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-esta bien, esta bien. Hace 2 años. Cuando yo vivía en Forks… yo era, una nerd, timida, sin muchos amigos, usaba ropa para nada sexy. Pero aun asi, Edward Cullen se enamoro de mi, y yo de el. Perdidamente-comence con algo de dolor-era la relación perfecta, el cuidaba de mi, y el decía que yo con solo respirar lo hacia feliz-sentia las lagrimas queriendo salir, pero no lo harian-hasta que… un dia simplemente se aburrió de mi. De la nada, todo se acabo. El dia anterior me decía que me amaba con toda su alma, y al siguiente solo me dijo: Bella, mi familia y yo nos vamos de la cuidad, no te quiero, y te prometo que será como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero no fue asi, me costo tanto olvidarlo, cai en depresión y luego, logre ser lo que hoy soy. Una chica segura de si misma, hermosa. Y ahora el regresa creyendo que yo me olvidaría de todo, y le rogaría volver. Pues no-comencé a hablar con rabia-a esa mugrienta familia les hare la vida imposible hasta que vean lo que yo sufri por culpa de ese maldito imbécil-grite y rompi mi perfume contra el piso. Todos me miraron asustados-lo siento.-me disculpe avergonzada-pero aun asi, ellos van a pagar por lo que me hicieron. Edward va a rogarme, va a arrodillarse ante mi. Lo hara.

-wow-dijo Valery.-que vengativa.

-es perfecto.-dijo Bree.

-y se como hacerlo-dije yo. Mat acompañame al parque. Ahora.-le dije saliendo de la habitación con el siguiéndome. Pude ver claramente a los Cullen a un lado del parque hablando serios. Edward volteo a verme.

-Bella, para que…-e interrumpi a Mat con beso. Obviamente el no se aparto, y solo me abrazo mas hacia el.

Nos separamos jadeando.

-wow, Bella… eso fue… genial…-hablaba entrecortado.

-gracias-y me gire con disimulo para ver a Edward. No estaba.-ya regreso.-y camine buscándolo. Pude ver un reflejo de su cabello desapareciendo por la parte mas solitaria del parque. – Edward-lo llame.

Senti como unos brazos fuertes me abrazaban y me giraban, y luego los labios de Edward en los mios.

Primero intente apartarlo, pero el se aferro a mi. De repente, decidi aprovechar el momento. Yo había extrañado tanto sus besos. Mis manos se movieron a su nuca para que no se apartara. Y sus manos apretaron mi cintura, y una de ellas acaricio mi costado suavemente.

Me separe de el recordando mis motivos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunte con vos alterada.

-me dieron ganas-dijo molesto.

-eres un idiota-le grite.

-ley la mente de tu amiguito, solo lo besaste para molestarme.

-aun-me quede atónita-aun…les mentes…

-por supuesto que lo hago.

-te odio-y lo iba a golpear pero el solo aguanto mi mano.

-no lo haces.

-por supuesto que lo hago-le dije seria mirándolo directo a los ojos-ademas, a ti que te importa si beso o no Mat. No es tu problema, Cullen-le dije mordaz.

-Bella-y me dio esa sonrisita de lado-eres tan mala-y me miro con ojos de deseo, aunque se notaba que seguía molesto. Y yo aun llevaba mi uniforme de porrista.

-acostúmbrate entonces-le dije sonriéndole igual-y no vuelvas a besarme.-agregue.

-esperare a que tu lo hagas-me dijo, y luego solo camino hacia su familia.

-maldito seas, Edward-dije para mi misma.

Camine hacia mi habitación ya que al volver no vi a mat por ningún lado.

Aun seguían las chicas y Richard y Daniel allí.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Bree.

-nada-dije chocante. Y quitándome la camisa. No me importaba que Richard y Daniel me vieran en brasier. Me daba igual.

tome una toalla después de quitarme la falda. Y entre al baño.

Sali vestida con un jean negro y una camisa fuccia con unos pompones dibujados.

Los chicos ya no estaban.

-oye… Bella…-hablo Valery.

-¿si?-me gire hacia verla.

-¿aun eres virgen?-me pregunto Bree.

-si.- respondi algo avergozada. Ellas no lo eran, y tenían mas experiencia que yo en ese aspecto.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

-en tres días es el gran baile de bienvenida. El sábado. Es perfecto para que te tomes unas buenas copas…-decia valery.

-…y te lleves al mas sexy a tu cama-continuo Bree.

-chicas, yo…

-vamos, Bella ¿tienes miedo?-me miro Valery-no seas tonta.

-no tengo miedo-le dije bruscamente-y ya verán. El sábado dejare de ser virgen.

-¿quieres apostar?-me miro desafiante. Perra.

-Por supuesto-le dije mirándola fijamente.

-llevate a Daniel Robinson a la cama ese dia-me desafio.

-¿daniel?-la mire improsionada.-Daniel es tuyo.

-sera tuyo ese noche, Bella.

-chicas, dejen eso. Y acompáñenme a pegar volantes del baile-dijo Bree tomando volantes es su mano, y ofreciéndonos otros.

-de acuerdo-dijimos acompañándola. no puedo creer lo que acabo de prometer.

**chicas veo que les gusto la hsitoria, asi que decidi actualizar de una vez ajajaja. ya que me dieron lo prometido. atualizo apenas tenga mas de 4 reviews. LOVE U**


	4. Baile

Pegamos folletos por todas partes. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que comenzó la apuesta y mañana era el dia. Caminaba con mis cuadernos cuando vi a Daniel en la parte solitaria de los dormitorios para los hombres.

Por un momento considere ir a rogarle que le mintiera a Valery diciéndole que si lo haríamos. Pero luego, como siempre, me acorbarde. Y camine mas rápido hacia la salida.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir de esa zona de campus, pude escuchar una voz aterciopelada muy familiar... Cullen… pero esta vez estaba acompañada de una voz chillona y peculiar, con una pisca de molesta coquetería. Tan arrogante voz solo podía pertenecer a Briana Mongomery.

No pude evitar las ganas de escuchar de que estaban hablando. Depsues de todo ¿como alguien podría estar hablando con una persona tan molesta como briana?

Me asome por el angosto pasillo que estaba entre nosotros, y con sigilo me comencé a escuchar.

-entonces, Edward. ¿con quien iras al baile?-pregunto Briana.

-aun no tengo pareja.-respondio, me asome un poco mas solo para ver como mi ex novio y mi enemiga se sonreían.

-yo tampoco tengo-respondia pestañeando Briana.

-ve conmigo-respondio Edward con un guiño de ojo.

No podía creerlo, la rubia tonta de Briana había conseguido que MI Edward la llevara al baila.

Luego pensé mejor. ¿Quién me entiende? Un dia lo odio, y al dia siguiente lo ando celando.

Tenia que decirme si lo quería o lo odiaba. Dejaria esa pelea con mi subconciente para mas tarde ahora tenia cosas mejores que hacer como mi vestido para mañana y mi pareja, ya que hasta no tenia.

Solo un nombre llego a mi mente.

Mat.

Ya estaba vestida con mi lindo, y sexy vestido rojo de escote dominante, lindo y con diamantes de cinturón. Mis tacones de plataforma ya estaban bien puestos en mis pies. Y mi peina me hacia ver salvaje y sexy. Bree y Valery estaban dándole toque final a su maquillaje.

Tocaron la puerta minutos después, la abri para ver a Mat con una sonrisa y un esmoquin.

-hey, te ves hermosa-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias, Mattie-le respondi con una sonrisita.

Después de que Daniel y Richard, lamentablemente para mi, llegaran pudimos irnos al baile. Todo el GYM estaba decorado de azul y morado, muy bonito pensé.

Pude ver a Edward sentado en la mesa de su familia, claro, con Briana al lado.

Frunci el seño al verlos, pero no deje que eso me bajara la autoestima. Claro, ya había pensado que ella si era suficiente para el, pero llegue a la conclucion de que Edward era muy poco para mi.

No podía evitar sentirme incomoda cada vez que miraba a Daniel, no quería perder mi virginidad hoy, y mucho menos con el. Era algo que no quería permitir, pero tampoco podía renunciar a la apuesta, Valery me creería débil, y yo simplemente no daba esa imagen, debía seguir con esto al menos hasta la mitad de la noche.

-oye, me dijeron que el ponche tiene un toque especial.-me dijo valery.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunte mirando directamente el ponche.

-un poco de ron blanco.-y sonrio para si.

-¿un poco?-pregunte alzado las cejas.

Me mordí el labio un poco asustada por lo que podría pasar tras unos tragos de ese ponche.

-Mat, traele un vaso bien lleno de ponche a Bella-le pidio Valery mirándome con una sonrisita traviesa.

-claro-dijo y fue a buscarlo, buscamos una mesa y nos sentamos un rato. Mat llego con mi ponche. No savia tan mal, decidi tomarlo todo. Era de esos tragos que te dejaban pidiendo mas. Fui yo misma a buscar las siguientes copas. Luego Daniel decidió sacarme a bailar. Nervios.

Comenzamos a bailar la música un poco mas lento de lo normal.

-entonces, Bella-yo estaba de espaldas a el, y pude sentir su aliento rozar mi cuello y hombro-esta noche estaras conmigo-afirmo.

-yo… ahmm… Daniel.

-calla, Bella-te prometo que será estupendo.-y tomo una de las copas que estaban en una bandeja cercana, me giro y me puso en la mano.

Me tome la copa, era otro tipo de licor pero era muy rico, y no tarde mucho en agarrar otra. Y por supuesto que a Daniel no le molestaba llenarme la copa cada vez que yo quisiera. Luego el se acerco a besarme, senti sus manos en mi cadera y… nada mas. Todo se volvió borroso.

EPOV

Tenia rato viendo como Bella no paraba de bailar con el tonto de Daniel Robinson. Sabia perfectamente que iban a hacer y eso simplemente me hacia hervir a sangre. Tenia que evitarlo.

Se veía claramente que Bella ya estaba ebria, la mayoría aquí ya lo estaba. Había pasado gran parte de la noche. Daniel le susurra algo al oído, Bella se rie tontamente por causa del licor. Leo en la mente de Daniel que le dijo que era hora de ir a su cuarto. Maldita sea no dejaria que eso pasara. Y salieron por el estacionamiento. Decidi seguirlos. No importaba dejar a Briana sola, era muy tonta.

Hubo un momento en que Bella le dijo algo que hiso que el frunciera el seño, me acerque un poco mas acultandome en los autos.

-Bella… ¿Qué demonios dices? Se nota que estas ebria-le dijo Daniel, y en su mente pensó que asi podría hacerle lo que el quisiera.

-tu no errrees Edward-dijo ella con tono borracho y riendo-¿Dónde esta Edward?-pregunto desorientada.

-en mi habitación-le mintió Daniel-vamos.

-no-ella grito y comenzó a caminar desorientada hacia el baile.

Estaba apunto de caerse asi que no tuve mas nada que hacer que salir a tomarla en brazos.

-¿Bella?-se había quedado dormida aparentemente.

-Cullen. Dame a Bella.-dijo Daniel.

-no, esta ebria, y no dejare que te aproveches de ella de esa forma-y me gire hacia donde quedaba mi dormitorio.

-pero si lo haras tu-y se rio-por dios, Cullen. Le estoy haciendo un favor.

No le hise caso, solo segui caminando.

Mi habitación era la ultima que quedaba asi que no la compartía con nadie.

Puse a Bella en la cama y fui al baño a cambiarme y bañarme. me puse una ropa mas comoda y al salir la vi tirada en el suelo, con lagrimas negras por maquillaje.

-Bella-y me agache donde estaba ella.

-¿Por qué Edward no me quiere?-lloro aun con la lengua un poco trabada. Tipico tono ebrio.

-Bella, si te quiero. es mentira-y se acosto boca arriba. Decidi acostarme con ella.

-es verdad-nos miramos a los ojos.

-te amo, Edward. No te he olvidado-me dijo ella, oliendo a licor y hablando borracha. Pero lo dijo, eso solo hiso que mi ahora vivo corazón diera un brinco.

Yo amaba tanto a Bella, y haría lo que fuera para volver a oir mil veces esas mismas palabras pero con ella estando sobria.

La volvi a tomar en brazos y nos recosté a ambos en la cama, con su cabeza en mi pecho , y sus manos abrazadas en mi cintura.

BPOV

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un reconocible a lavanda y perfume de hombre abri los ojos poco a poco justo cuando unas de las puertas de la habitación se abrió … muerte, Edward Cullen saliendo en toalla del bano de su habitación. Podía ver como viajaban las gotas desde su cabello recorriendo su perfectamente tallado a mano cuerpo, desapareciendo en el borde la toalla, que débilmente colgaba de sus caderas.

Debo admitir que dure un minuto y medio en salir de mi estado de shock, solo para preguntarme ¿Qué DEMONIOS PASO ANOCHE?.

-¿estas bien, amor? – me pregunto Edward.

¿Amor

-Si, estoy bien…ahmm que hago aquí?

-Bueno, yo decidi traerte anoche para evitar que cumplieras con tu apuesta.

-¿Sabias de todo eso?- pregunte. Obviamente lo había leído en algunas mentes de mis amigos.

-si.-y se sento a mi lado-sabes anoche me dijiste unas cuantas cosas…

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunte molesta.

-como que aun me amabas-y me miro directo a los ojos.

Un borron paso por mi mente: _yo te amo, Edward. No te he olvidado._

Mierda.

-Edward, por dios, solo estaba ebria. Nada de lo que dije anoche fue en serio-le dije mordaz, sintiéndome rota por dentro. Vi en su cara un leve reflejo de tristeza.

-lo se, Bella. Lo se-y miro hacia otro lado.- deberías irte. Ahora- el sonaba ahora un poco molesto.

-¿me estas corriendo, Cullen?-le pregunte, aauuch mi cabeza dolia como nunca.

-tomalo como quieras-me dijo sin mirarme-pero ya se acabo el hospedaje-me dijo. Y ahí simplemente lo mire fruncir el seño-no se para que esfuerzo por ti, Bella-me grito-tu andas por ahí creyendo que no te quise nunca, que jugué contigo y ni siquiera me dejas explicarte porque fue lo mejor alejarme. Andas por ahí creyendo que eres la dueña de la razón y no lo eres.-siguio, pude ver el dolor-no sabes absolutamente nada. Decidi pagar mas de la mitad de la fortuna familiar en volver a ser humano para poder buscarte. ¿pero para que sirvió? Para que tu solo me odiaras. Y no me gusta. Trato y trato de acercarme y de hacer las cosas bien y tu… me lo pones difícil. Demasiado.

-Edward-no sabia que decir.

-no digas absolutamente nada, Bella.-seguia hablando fuerte.-anoche decidi no dejarte cumplir tu apuesta y salvarte de arrepentirte de eso luego. Y mira, todo se resume a: simplemente estaba ebria-imito lo que dije.

-yo, lo siento-me sentía tan culpable…

-vete, Bella. Solo vete.

-no-y simplemente no pude evitarlo me acerque a sus labios y me fundi en un beso apasionado

**lamento la tardanza... disfruten el nuevo Chapter. act apenas tenga mas de 4 reviews. love u. **


	5. mision: destruir a tus hermanas, cariño

Edward no se separo de mi mientras yo lo besaba. Luego de eso, me miro a los ojos , beso mi frente y comenzó a vestirse.

Sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Edward-lo llame. Me miro mientras ponía el pantalón.-lo siento mucho. Todo, lo de Rosalie y Alice y todo lo que te dije. Yo… solo estaba dolida y quería vengarme.

-lo se, Bella-y siguió arreglándose.

Y luego pensé mejor las cosas…

_Edward ¿no me quieres?_ Pude recordarme diciéndolo, casi muriendo por dentro.

_No. _

_Será como si nunca hubiera existido._

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte ahora un poco molesta de verdad.

-¿Por qué, que?-me miro confundido y pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir como asi? ¿Por qué simplemente no te importo lo que pasara conmigo después de irte?- y ahí, después de mucho tiempo senti como me derrumbaba, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos con fuerza y un sollozo las acompaño-¿Por qué, Edward?

-Bella yo… estaba confundido pensé que era lo mejor para ti-me dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos, preocupado.

-fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida-dije lentamente.-¿Por qué? Al fin al cabo me dejaste sola.

-enserio, Isabella. Pensé que tu vida seria mejor sin mi. Yo era un vampiro, y no quería darte esa vida. Decidi hacer esto para poder buscarte.

-pero a mi no me importaba lo que fueras, Edward-me sente en su cama.

-bella… perdóname de verdad. Yo te amo-se sento a mi lado, y puso su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome verlo a los ojos-de verdad, no hay nada que sea mas verdad que eso. Te amo, y lo hare hasta que muera.

-me arriesgare a creerte-y me levante.-tengo que irme, mis amigas seguro me esperan en el cuarto-me gire y vi la hora 7:00am, aun era temprano.

Antes de salir Edward me abrazo, fuerte. Y unió sus labios a los mios.

Llegue a mi habitación y pude ver a Bree en la cama con Richard, y a Valery con Daniel. Aff.

Después de darme un baño, Valery despertó mientras me vestia.

-eres una cobarde-me dijo.

-no lo soy. Ni siquiera se que paso anoche. Lo único que recuerdo es a Daniel diciéndome que tomara otra copa de una de las bebidas. No se-dije y la mire a los ojos.

-Daniel dijo que Cullen te llevo a su cuarto anoche. ¿lo hiciste con el?-me pregunto curiosa y chocante.

-no se. Aparentemente no. me dijo que me salvo de caerme en no se donde, y me llevo a su cuarto para que descansara. Eso es todo. Desperté aun vestida asi que… dudo que pasara algo anoche con Cullen.-le explique.-y cuida como me tratas, Valery. Estos días te noto demasiado egocéntrica. Te recuerdo que gracias a mi es que eres lo que eres.-y tome mi bolso y fui a desayunar dejándola molesta.

Pude ver a los Cullen sentados juntos riendo, iba a sentarme con ellos cuando Mat me llamo desde otra mesa.

-Bella-grito.

Camine hacia alla y me sente a su lado.

-hola, chicos. ¿Cómo les va?-los salude a todos. Ahí estaban Mike Tomson, Leonard Diaz, y otros de los mejores futbolistas de la academia.

-genial, Bella.- y se rieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte alzando una ceja.

-cullen y hale andan diciendo que anoche tuviste un fuerte trio con Mat y Daniel-y se siguieron riendo.

Mire a Mat furiosa.

-yo ahm, lo estoy negando rotundamente, cariño-me dijo.

-ojala-le grite.

-y cuidado, Bella. Porque tienen unas fotos, que según mis fuentes, son de cómo Daniel te agarraba el trasero anoche-y volvieron a reir.

-cállense, idiotas -y camine furiosa a la mesa Cullen.

Tire mi bolso fuertemente contra la mesa.

-¿se creen mejor que yo, Perras?-les pregunte ardiendo en rabia.

Pude sentir a Bree a mi lado, con lentes de sol por las ojeras.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Edward.

-tus estúpidas hermanitas andan regando un muy falso chisme de mi-le grite.-diganme, perras. No saben con quien se están metiendo. –y luego dije mas bajo-lo que yo diga aquí es la ley. Asi que prepárense.

-mira esto, Bella-y Rosalie me monstro la estúpida foto en su teléfono. Mostraba claramente como yo sonreía y Daniel me mordía la oreja. Me veía como una zorra-no haras nada a menos que quieras que esto llegue a toda la academia.

-creeme, Rosalie. Tu eres una estúpida perra maldita, y te voy a destruir. Y tu pequeña estúpida-mire a Alice-no eres tan tierna como aparentas.

-Bella controla tus insultos-dijo Emmet levantándose, y Jasper también se levanto..

-no controlo nada-le grite.-dile a tu estúpida noviecita que no sabe con quien se metió. Las voy a undir, a ambas. Por perras, por malditas perras-mi sangre hervía. me les lance encima y comencé a golpear a Rosalie.

-eres una perra-le gritaba, le jale el cabello, le saque unas cuantas extensiones y ella me rompió varias uñas.

-deténganse-pude sentir los brazos de Edward en mi cintura, y Emmet tomo a Rosalie.

-te odio-le grite con toda mi alma.

-Bella, calma-me dijo Edward al oído.

-no, como quieres que me calme mientras este par de ratas de alcantarilla andan por allí contando chismes falsos y pasando fotos. En un momento Edward aflojo y pude pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Rosalie.

-Bella-me grito y me aparto un poco mas.

Me saque el tacón y se lo lance a la cara pero le callo en una pierna.

Luego vino Mat.

-Bella, cariño. Ya.-me puso el cabello detrás de la oreja-ya la destruiste. Ganaste la batalla, ahora vámonos.

-no. aun falta mucho para destruirte, Hale.

Bree me dio mi tacón, me libere de las manos de Edward y me lo coloque.

-Bella. Lamento mucho esto-me dijo Edward algo apenado.

-no, Edward- le sonreí.-no lamentes nada.

Me tomo de la mano.

-¿quieres salir hoy?-me pregunto.-es dia libre.

-si, a las 3, tu y yo iremos al cine-y camine hacia el parque del campus.

Dejando a sus hermanos y a mis amigas boquiabiertos

**si les gusto el new chapter dejenme un review. actualizo cuando tenga mas de 4 reviews.**


	6. lo que siempre quise de ti

3:02pm. Edward estaba retrasado.

Dos minutos de retraso, Cullen. Pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo. Es estúpido, pero decidi vestirme un poco cerca de cómo vestia cuando nos conocimos, me puse un blue jean y un sweter pegado al cuerpo color marron, y en vez de mis tacones altos, unas sandalias bajas.

Mire de nuevo a hora.

3:03pm. Tocan la puerta.

Mis amigas estaban hablando sobre el baile en sus camas, decidieron no preguntarme sobre mi salida con Edward. Seguro pensaban que era un plan para destruirlo.

Miraron mi ropa con una ceja alzada.

-ahmm. ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a nuestra bomba sexi?-pregunto Bree. Y valery asintió.

-chicas, después les explico-y abrí la puerta viendo a Edward usando una camina a cuadros verde mezcada con azul, y un blue jean negro. Su cabello estaba tan salvaje como siempre, y sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisita picara que tanto adoraba.

-hey-salude sonriéndole también.

-hey. Hola, chicas-saludo a mis amigas. Ellas les sonrieron igual. Hipócritas.

-bueno es hora de irnos-dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi y quedando pegada al cuerpo de Edward.

Se acerco a mis labios y me dio un beso firme, sus labios se movían intensamente contra los mios, y sus manos en mi cadera solo me apretaban contra el.

-vamos-dijo separándose de mi, y tomando mi mano.

Lo segui callada.

Ya en el volvo el puso algo de música.

James blunt. Buen gusto.

-estas muy silenciosa, Bella-me dijo mientras manejaba.

-lo siento. ¿Qué película quieres ver?-le pregunte.

-no lo se. ¿Cuál te gusta?-me pregunto sonriéndome.

-ahmm. Tengo una mejor idea que el cine-le dije.

Le iba a mostrar donde estaban todas nuestras cosas. Cuando él se fue, a los meses, consegui debajo de las tablas de mi cuarto, las fotos y los regalos que él me había dado, las cosas que él había ocultado.

EPOV.

Bella ahora cambiaba el plan. ¿ahora que quería hacer?

-agarra la calle que viene.-me dijo.

Ese camino era algo irregular, y solitario, alrededor solo habían arboles y mas arboles. Voltee a ver a Bella y vi su sweter, tenia tres botones soltados, y dejaban a la vista un poco de sus pechos, y su sosten negro.

Me aclare la garganta un poco nervioso.

De repente una cabaña pequeña apareció en el camino, junto a un lago.

Ella salto en su asiento contenta.

-vamos, Edward-ella salió del auto, y yo fui tras ella.

Bella corrió a la cabaña y de su bolso saco una llave abriéndola.

¿Qué quería mostrarme?

Al pasar, había una vieja cama, un gato durmiendo en el suelo, y… un estante lleno de nuestras fotos, los regalos que le di, todo lo que me había asegurado de ocultar.

-las encontré después de unos meses, cuando me mude aca-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-oh-asenti mientras me - crei haberlas ocultado muy bien.

-si, un poco-y sonrio.

Camine hacia ella, y Bella tuvo una mirada algo picara de repente.

Como quería leer su mente.

-¿quieres nadar?-me pregunto con una mirada sensual.

-¿nadar?-la mire confundido- no tenemos traje de baño.

Ella se levanto y camino hacia afuera, la segui como su sombra.

-no hace falta-y me sonrio, podía ver en sus ojos los nervios mezclados con valor.

Me paralicé cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando en su conjunto de ropa interior negro, solto su cabello de la coleta alta que se había echo, viéndose salvaje y sexy.

Se acerco a mi sonrojada, y comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa.

-vamos, Edward. Atrévete-me dijo mirándome con esos ojos tan sensuales.

Respire profundo y comencé a quitarme el cinturón y a desabotonar mis pantalones.

Bella se mordió el labio cuando se libró de mi camisa. Paso su mano lentamente por mi abdomen. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se aparto un poco.

-ahmm, bueno-dijo mientras se desabrochaba el sosten.

-Bella-dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado. No esperaba tanto de ella. Aunque de verdad la deseaba asi solo para mi.

-no esperabas que dañara mi ropa interior nueva ¿verdad?-escuche su voz sensuales. Mire hacia el suelo y toda su ropa allí.

Decidí seguirle el juego. La mire a los ojos, y me baje en bóxer sonriéndole. Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego, cariño.

Ella me miro a los ojos con los suyos abiertos como platos, corri hacia ella y la tire a lago conmigo.

Solto un gritito hermoso.

Nadé hacia la superficie del agua, y ella igual.

Me acerque a ella. Bella estaba totalmente desnuda y mojada. Mi compañero fiel empezó a levantarse.

La bese lentamente, acercándome mas y mas a ella.

En un momento ella solto una respiración fuerte, al sentir mi erección contra su cuerpo.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, y ella acariciaba mis brazos.

Después de un rato, no pude aguantarlo mas, y una de mis manos fue hacia sus senos.

Ella gimió de forma deliciosa, y ahí explote.

Mientras seguía besándola, logre acercarme a unas rocas, y nos apoye en la mas grande.

Mientras mis labios comían los suyos, una de mis manos acariciaba sus senos, y la otra bajaba peligrosamente a su intimidad.

Ella volvió a gemir, y a clavar sus uñas en mis hombros, comencé a meter un dedo en ella, suavemente, y luego cada vez mas rápido y duro.

Ella se retorcía de pudo placer, mientras seguía con eso, lami sus pechos, y ella solto un delicioso:

-oh, Edward-y jadeo. Volvi a sus labios, y mis dedos en su intimidad se movieron mas lento-no, no. sigue-me pidió.

-te dare algo mejor-le dije mientras la seguía besando.

No mentire, esta era mi primera vez. Pero me dejaba llevar por mis instintos.

Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura.

-Bella, ¿estas lista?-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-si. Solo haslo-y me beso salvaje mente.

La penetre suavemente, hasta llegar su virginidad, ella asintió.

Embestí quitándosela, ella solo gimio y enterro su cabeza en mi hombro.

Segui haciéndolo, hasta que ella me pidió mas.

Mas fuerte, mas rápido.

Nuestros gemidos se escuchaban como una canción.

Hasta que llegamos. La abraze, aun dentro de ella. Y le sonreí.

BPOV. Estábamos acostados en ropa interior en la cama de la pequeña cabaña. Edward haciendo garabatos en mi espalda, y yo sonriendo tontamente.

-gracias por un estupendo dia, Edward-le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

**actualizo prontoooo. **


	7. prométeme la vida entera

Camine hacia la cafetería con Edward a mi lado.

-¿este es mas bonito?-le pregunte mientras veía mi revista Teen Vogue, donde en una de las paginas había una seria de conjuntos.

-no se-y sonrio-tu te ves linda con todo. Asi que… ¿para que sufrir tanto eligiendo?.-me dijo.

-jajaja me vas a subir el ego-me rei.

Cuando llegamos al cafetín, mis amigos estaban esperándome en una mesa, y la familia de Edward lo esperaba a el otra. Alice y Rosalie lo miraban esperando.

-bueno… yo-no sabia que decirle. ¿nos sentaríamos siempre en mesas diferentes?-voy a mi mesa.

-si, después del almuerzo hablamos-me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue a sentar con sus hermanos.

Al sentarme junto a Valery ella me sonrio de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije cortante.

-pues, que ya tenemos algo para destruir a Hale-me dijo con su sonrisa malvada.

-¿si? Muéstramelo. ¿Qué es?-sonrei también.

-esto-y bree me mostro una foto.

Rosalie salía encima de Emmet casi sin ropa, se veía como sus lenguas estaban juntos, y las manos de Emmet estaban en su trasero y tetas. Y para mas, Alice salía atrás, casi borrosa, mirando a Jasper con deseo. Parecía que estaban en un dormitorio. Juntos.

-esto es perfecto. Pero le falta algo mas-dije sonriendo mas.

-¿Qué le falta?-pregunto Bree.

-pues, sacaremos 1000 copias de esta foto, eso es lo primero. Y… -agarre un bolígrafo que había en la mesa y escribi atrás de la foto: "sexo en familia. Cuartetos".-listo.

Fuimos a la sala de copias donde estaba Jeremy el estúpido jugador de ajedrez. Seria fácil converserlo de hacerme 1000 copias gratis.

-Hey Jeremy-lo saludo.

Me miro sorprendido de que supiera su nombre, y se acomodo los lentes.

-Isabella-y sonrio nervioso.

-¿me harias un favorcito?-me acerque a el, tanto, que solo 7 centimetros nos separaban o hasta menos.

-depende de lo que sea-me dijo, note que sudor se empezó a formar en su frente.

-nesecito 1000 copias de esta foto-le dije mientras se la mostraba.

-son los Cullen-se sorprendió tratando de mirarla mejor.

-sip-y la voltee para que no viera-¿podrias?

-no lo se…-mi mano se coloco en su hombro.

-por favor.-y mordí mi labios-estas perras me hicieron daño y yo necesito vengarme.

-es que yo…-le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

-por favor-repeti.

-de acuerdo-me sonrio. Tomo la foto de mis manos, preparo la fotocopiadora, y comenzó.

Luego de 30 minutos esperando a que se hicieran las 1000 copias. (faltamos a clase de salud). Le di las gracias secamente a Jeremy, tomamos unas engrapadoras y mis amigos y yo comenzamos a llenar los pasillos de esa gloriosa foto.

Pegamos en las paredes, metimos en casilleros, regamos por el suelo, pusimos es las puertas de las oficinas de dirección y administración. Pegamos en los arboles del campo, en los bancos, en las mesas, por todo el cafetín. Con todos en clases, y las cocineras descansando nadie nos vio. Luego de poner la original en el casillero de Rosalie nos dirigimos a los baños, también ya con copias de la foto.

Sono el timbre de salida. Y al oir los pasos de todos los estudiantes, salimos al pasillo a ver sus caras.

Pudimos ver como los estudiantes tomaban las copias y hacían caras sorprendidas, se reian, y otros tenían cara de "que perra es esta familia".

-Ja-dije triunfante.

Las caras de Alice y Rosalie al ver las copias fue indescriptible.

Tome unas copias y me dirigi hacia ellas.

-wow chicas. Esto es muy interesante-dije mientras mis amigas y yo les soltábamos las copias en la cara.

Nos reimos en voz alta. Hasta ver la cara de Edward al final del pasillo, con una copia arrugada en su mano.

Camine hacia a él ahora preocupada.

-hola, cariño-lo salude nerviosa.

-Bella-y me miro molesto-¿tu hiciste esto?-me pregunto firme.

-bueno yo…-sus ojos verdes me penetraron de tal manera que no pude mentirle-si.

-¿Por qué?

-Edward tus hermanas les dijeron a toda la academia que yo había tenido un trio con Daniel y Mat. Y eso es totalmente mentira y tu lo sabes. Además le pasaron la foto con Mat a toda la clase de literatura. Tenia que vengarme. Y que mejor forma que hacerlo con una foto real, y por toda la academia.-le sonreí orgullosa. Pero no duro mucho mi sonrisa porque su cara hiso que se desvaneciera enseguida.

-se te olvido que son mis hermanas, Bella-me hablo fuerte.-yo ya las hise sufrir por lo que te hicieron, hable con ellas, y se arrepintieron. Rosalie puede ser muchas veces una perra, y Alice puede seguirle la corriente. Pero no son malas chicas, Bella. Y me duele cuando a ellas les hacen daño. Ahora toda la intimidad de mis hermanas esta regada por toda la academia. Esta vez, fuiste algo lejos-su molestia me dolia, pero también me molestaba.

-Edward…-iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando me interrumpió.

-no, Bella. Ellas pudieron haber echo eso, pero se arrepintieron. Hoy te iban a pedir disculpas. Esto es demasiado. Y no solo es incomodo para ellas, ¿Qué hay de Emmet y Jasper?

-oye, yo…

-¿Por qué eres asi? ¿Qué le paso a mi Bella dulce, la que estuvo conmigo hace unos días en la cabaña?

Suficiente.

-tu, y tus hermanos se encargan de hundirla cada vez que sale-le dije mordaz.-me canse de esa misma pregunta estúpida, ¿Dónde esta mi Bella?-e imite su voz de forma ridícula-Edward, tienes que entender, que sin importar cuantas veces te disculpes por haberme dejado, siempre va a estar ahí la cicatriz. Yo ya cambie, y no volveré a ser la misma de antes, la que conociste en Forks, ella se ha ido y no piensa volver-rencor, eso senti al decir lo siguiente-y si esta Bella tampoco te gusta, pues no me importa en absoluto, Edward. Nadie mas me va a volver a aplastar como tu y tu familia lo hiso. Y esta es solo una prueba, un castigo, un ejemplo. Y si tus patéticas hermanas vuelven a intentar algo en contra mia, será mucho peor lo siguiente-lo mire directo a los ojos.

-deja de decir bobadas. Sabes que te amo, y me gusta como eres ahora, en parte. Pero odio que seas tan mala y vengativa. ¿Por qué?-me devolvió la mirada.

-porque esto soy ahora. Entiéndelo. No voy a volver a ser la Bella de forks nunca mas en mi vida-grite.-esto es lo que hay, o lo tomas, o lo dejas. Y no me pienso disculpar con tus hermanos, por si acaso lo piensas.

Y ahí, me dolio mas que nunca su mirada. Decepcion, molestia, amor, pero también, mucha tristeza. Sin decirme nada comenzó a caminar hacia el campo.

Y una inútil lagrima corrió por mi mejilla.

Camine hacia el campo también después de unos minutos, llorando en total silencio en medio del pasillo, con mi cara hacia la pared.

¿volvi a perder a Edward? No lo se.

Pero si asi era, fue por ser una estúpida. Por orgullosa, rencorosa. Si yo era todo eso, y no era algo bueno. No vi a Edward haya afuera, no vi a mis amigas, solo vi un monton de extraños a mi alrededor.

Volvi a perder a Edward.

Camine tanto, que llegue al bosque que estaba junto a la academia. Lo primero que nos decían el primero dia de clases era: "nunca vayan a ese bosque, es peligroso, y muy grande. Si se pierden será muy difícil hallarlos"

No me importo eso en este momento, solo segui caminado, esquivando ramas y mas ramas, cada ves los arboles cubrían mas el cielo. Y aun asi, no me importo, segui mi camino. No se cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, simplemente no lo recuerdo. Me sente en una roca que vi después de todo mi recorrido. Puse mi abrigo en el suelo y recosté sobre el. A seguir llorando, porque había perdido a Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

Lo perdi, de nuevo.

Y esta vez por una razón valida, esta vez por mi culpa, por ser una idiota. Esa mirada, la que me dio en el pasillo solo significaba una cosa.

-te perdi-llore sintiéndome mas sola que nunca.

EPOV

No había visto a Bella desde que peleamos. La vi caminar por el campus y luego no la vi mas.

Me dolia. La amaba y no debi decirle todo lo que le dije. Y se que todo lo que ella dijo solo había sido por lo molesta que estaba.

Estaba preocupado, se hicieron las 10:00pm y fui hacia la sala de estar de las chicas.

Vi a sus mejores amigas hablando con diferentes personas.

-oigan-las llame- ¿no han visto a Bella?-les pregunte.

-no.-me dijo Bree preocupada-no la vemos desde que ustedes dos hablaron. Pensábamos que estaba contigo.

-pues no lo esta- les respondi sintiéndome cada vez peor.

-chicas, díganme que saben donde esta Bella-les dijo la entrenadora de porristas.-la estaba buscando para hablar de los ensayos de porrismo y no la consigo y nadie la ha visto.

-nosotras también la estamos buscando. No esta en la habitación, ni en la biblioteca, tampoco esta con Mat o con el resto del equipo de porristas.-respondio Valery.-siento que algo malo le pasa a Bella.

-la ultima vez que la vi, estaba en el campo, pero no vi hacia donde se dirigió exactamente.-les comente. 

-oh por dios. Tenemos a una de las chicas perdida-se altero la entrenadora. Por suerte el director estaba pasando en ese momento por la sala.

Corrió hacia a el.

-¿Qué pasa entrenadora?-pregunto el director.

-la alumna Swan. Isabella. Nadie la ha visto, nadie, desde el mediodía. No esta en su habitación, ni con sus amigos, y ya la buscamos por las aulas-le conto nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-grito- hay que llaman a los padres. Ahora. Ponga al resto de los profesores a buscarla.

Y todos se dispersaron para cumplir las ordenes.

¿Isabella donde te metiste? Pensé angustiado.

Esa noche la buscamos y la buscamos y nada. No la conseguimos en ningún lado. Yo no dormi absolutamente nada, y no planeaba hacerlo hasta encontrar a Bella.

Estaba en el campo, mi mirada viajando por todos lados esperando verla.

Luego después de una hora mas o menos de estar ahí sentado. La vi.

Saliendo de entre los arboles, que estaban mas haya, un poco lejos de la academia.

Camino sin mirar a nadie hacia la entrada de la institución.

Me acerque a ella corriendo, y la abraze como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Bella, ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunte angustiado, tenia la misma ropa de ayer, pero llena de tierra, su maquillaje estaba derramado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y su nariz roja, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-yo… no se.-me dijo con la voz cortada.

Vi la hora en el reloj de la torre de la academia. Las 2 de la tarde. Bella había estado desaparecida mas de 24 horas.

-dime, Bella.

-¿para que?-y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos hinchados.

-eres mi novia y el amor de mi vida. Y estuve preocupado todo el tiempo. Dime donde estabas-le dije firmemente.

Luego llegaron sus amigas.

-Bella-y se lanzaron a ella. –¿Dónde estabas? Todos te buscan. Porque desapareciste asi de la nada ayer-decia Bree.

-¿y que te paso? Parece como si hubieras estado durmiendo en el suelo.-dijo Valery.

-porque eso hice-dijo Bella.

La lleve a su cuarto y sus amigas me permitieron estar con ella a solas.

-cuéntame entonces-le exigí.

-estaba en el bosque-me dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello mojado-pense que no querías volver a verme, después de todo lo que te dije.

-eso es una tontería, Bella. Te amo. Olvidemos esa pelea-le pedi.

-pense que te había perdido de nuevo. Por eso escape de todo.

-nunca me volveras a perder dije tomando su mano.

-¿lo prometes?-me miro a los ojos.

-lo prometo.

**actualizo prontoo. espero reviews! **


	8. Cejos y chicas nuevas

Despues de mi pequeña gran desaparición, todo el mundo me miraba raro, no muy diferente a como miran siempre, pero era como si esperaran a que yo de repente quisiera huir de nuevo, era simplemente raro.

Y Edward me cuidaba mas de la cuenta, y mis amigas también. Se sentía lindo, elevaban mi ego un poco mas.

Camine por la cafetería con Max llevando mi almuerzo, y mis amigas a los lados diciéndome las nuevas tendencias desde sus ipads.

La "relación" entre Max y yo había terminado apenas empezó de nuevo la mia con Edward, pero èl aun se ofrecia a hacerme favores… algunas personas nacen para seguir a otras. Max, por ejemplo, es una de ellas.

vi hacia la mesa de Edward, el cual estaba charlando muy animadamente con Emmett, después de mi desaparición de un dia, decidi, por primera vez desde que pise esta academia, disculparme, y lo hice con las Alice y Rosalie, y ellas hicieron lo mismo conmigo, luego les pedi que no le contaran a nadie que me disculpe.

Edward de alguna manera, al estar conmigo, se había convertido en alguien muy popular, y todas las zorras de esta academia se le acercaban con miserables escusas durante y fuera de las clases, le decían cosas como: "oh Edward ¿tienes un lápiz?" o "oh Edward ¿me prestas tus notas de la clase de biología?". Y se lo decían mientras sus ojos lo miraban diciendo "tomame aquí y ahora". Y hasta Max pensaba que Edward ahora era cool, lo descubri tratando de entablar conversación con èl, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Bree se paro de nuestra mesa y se fue a pelear con la cocinera de cafetería porque consiguió un cabello en sus papas o algo asi fue lo que escuche.

-Bella-me llamo Valery-mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Bree-me comento.

-si, lo sé. ¿Qué tienes pensado?-le pregunte mirando su Ipad, viendo como seleccionaba diferentes tortas de cumpleaños.

-hacerle una mini fiesta sorpresa en la sala del edificio de las chicas, con un sorprendente pastel de cumpleaños. ¿Qué dices? ¿muy cliché?

-para nada, es perfecto. Como es sorpresa, mañana actuaremos muy normal con ella. Ya sabes como: "ah si, es tu cumpleaños"-le dije cuando sentí una respiración en mi hombro.

Me gire para ver a Edward sonriéndome.

-¿Qué tal va tu día?-dijo sentándose en una silla libre.

-perfecto.-dije sonriéndole también- ¿y el tuyo?

-magnifico. ¿Por qué Max te sigue siguiendo como si fueras su dueña?-dijo rodando los ojos.

-no lo sé-dije despreocupada,-y no me molesta, me ahorra el arduo trabajo de cargas mis libros, y mi almuerzo y desayuno-y alze los hombros.

-yo puedo hacer eso por ti-me dijo sonriendo de forma egocéntrica-eso y mucho mas.

-si, pero tu eres mi rey, querido. Y el es… un peon, un soldadito, es su trabajo servirme-y me reí.

-claro, el rey y la reina-y sonrio mostrando sus dientes.

-oh mi dios-se sento Bree con ese tono de que traia un nuevo chisme.

-¿Qué pasa?-la mire con una ceja alzada.

-hay tres chicas nuevas. Son, aff, las odiaras como o mas de lo que yo ya las odio. No se sus nombres aun, pero son tres plásticas, altas, operadas, dos rubias, y una morena.

Y en ese momento entraron a la cafetería, con sus zapatos de tacon de la temporada pasada.

-oh mi dios, vi ese conjunto en la Teen vogue del mes pasado. Esta tan fuera de moda, por dios, estamos en otoño, y eso es tan…

-primavera-verano-dijo Valery completando mi frase.

-absolutamente-complemento Bree.

-¿quieres darle la bienvenida?-pregunto Valery mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-creo que luego-dije mirando a Edward.

-claro-dijo bree terminando de tomar su agua.

En los minutos siguientes una de ellas, la morena, se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-hola-y sonrio directo hacia Edward-¿eres del comité de bienvenida? Mis hermanas y yo llegamos unas semanas tarde a la academia-y toco su hombro.

-no, no lo es-dije acercándome mas a mi novio-en el comité de bienvenida estoy yo, y las dos chicas que me acompañan-dije señalando a mis amigas.

-que decepcion-y miro de nuevo a Edward haciéndome sentir algo incomoda.

-¿buscaron sus horarios?-pregunte.

-si-me sonrio.

-¿vieron sus cuartos?-pregunto Bree.

-no, aun no.

-pues vayan a hacer eso-dije chocante con una sonrisa-en este momento no tenemos tiempo de atenderlas, ni yo, ni mi novio aquí presente. –dije tocando la pierna de Edward.

-¿disculpa?-dijo un poco ofendida pero aun sonriendo.

-estas disculpada. Puedes irte, gracias.-se volteo algo malhumorada y se fue a su mesa.

-fuiste algo ruda-dijo Edward.

-no es cierto-dije yo-ella te miraba como esperando a que la llevaras a tu cuarto. "¿eres del comité de bienvenida?"-imite su voz gangosa.

Y Edward se rio y beso mi frente.

-eres una celosa-susurro en mi oído.

-tal vez sea cierto.-le susurre de regreso.

Mas tarde ese dia, estaba practicando con mis porristas para el próximo partido de futball.

-vamos, leones. Vamos ya, a ganar, sin importar nuestro rival, vamos leones-hicimos nuestra porra junto con la parte final de nuestra coreografia.

-eso fue hermoso, chicas-dijo la entrenadora.

-gracias-dije yo.

Edward estaba en las gradas observando la practica, se veía diferente en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no me estaba mirando a mi… estaba mirando mi cuerpo. Frunci el ceño, mirando hacia mi abdomen tratando de ver si tenia algo pegado al uniforme de porrista o algo asi. Pero nada. Corri hacia las gradas indicándoles a las chicas que descansaran 10 minutos.

-¿te gusta mi uniforme?-le pregunte mientras me paraba frente a èl.

-es muy bonito-dijo acariciando mi cintura desnuda.-sexy también-y me sonrio de lado, mientras me empujaba hacia su regazo y me besaba tiernamente haciéndome reir.-por cierto, una de las nuevas metió su numero en mi casillero-y el se rio sacando el pequeño papel de su mochila.

Tome y ley las palabras "Llamame cuando te canses de tu novio la odiosa".

-esa perra.-murmure.

-tranquila, no pienso llamarla. Nunca me cansare de ti-y me volvió a besar.

-aun asi, Edward. Esa estúpida no tiene que andar poniendo cosas en tu casillero, o coqueteándote. Aff.

-te amo-susurro Edward en mi oído de una forma sensual que hizo que mi piel se erizara y que el sonriera mas.-yo también me pongo celoso a veces, sabes lo que es oir los pensamientos de toda la población masculina. La mayoría demasiado graficos para mi gusto, la mayoría fantasiando una noche contigo, yo también quisiera levantarme y patearles el trasero hasta que se les salgan los ojos.-me dijo en mi hombro.

-de acuerdo-y me rei volviendo a la practica.

Aunque auna si, me vengaría de la perra que trata de engatusar a mi Edward.

Despues de cambiarnos, Bree y yo caminábamos por el campus cuando vi a la morena estúpida sentada con Max. Camine hacia allà.

-Max, me dejarías un momento a solas con… la nueva compañera-le pedi.

-por supuesto, Bella. Por cierto, luces muy linda hoy.

-todos los días lusco linda, querido-le dije mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo ella de mala gana mientras Bree y yo nos sentábamos.

-quiero que dejes en paz a mi novio-le dije de mala gana también-y te recomiendo no meterte conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Asi que manten tu estúpido, e inyectado culo lejos de mi, de mis amigas, y de mi novio. ¿te queda claro? ¿o primero debo darte una pequeña pero dulce demostración de lo que soy capaz de hacer si te le acercas?-dije viendo la bebida de parchita de Bree, tan amarilla como la orina.

-no te tengo miedo-me dijo ella retándome-ademas, se nota que no eres lo suficientemente buena para Edward, el es demasiado hombre para ti, querida.

-repite eso-le ordene-solo una vez mas-y sonreí.

-dije-me dijo chocante-que no eres suficientemente buen…-no la deje terminar ya que le derrame la bebida en el pantalón, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca formo un "o"-¿Qué carajo?

-ups-dije alto-alguien tiene problemas en la vejiga ¿verdad? Querida, creo que el baño estaba suficientemente cerca-segui hablando alto, mientras Bree reia sin piedad alguna, y asi, las personas que estaban en el campus se rieron con nosotras-adios, un gusto hablar contigo.

Pero algo en su mirada me dijo que no iba a rendirse.


End file.
